


Keith Kogane NSFW

by ThumbelinaBeelina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Mild Smut, Self-Insert, XReader, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThumbelinaBeelina/pseuds/ThumbelinaBeelina
Summary: Your makeout session with Keith slowly started to get super hot and heavy ;) what happens when you get caught though?





	Keith Kogane NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> It’s actually my first slight NSFW request so bare with me?? I read a couple scenes from my books in my little wannabe library in my room, a couple anime twitter threads, and a few headcanons and scenarios on here for good references!
> 
> Please excuse the dirty language, writing it out made me feel a little embarrassed (/.\\)
> 
> Side note: I’ll write a little fluffy drabble for Pidge and have each paladin have their own instead of being lumped together c:
> 
> and these characters are Obvi 18+
> 
> Warning: Slight NSFW, Grinding, Cursing, Dirty talk.
> 
> 18+ NSFW

  * Who knew being sexually frustrated could feel so…sexually frustrating?? Its been months since you and Keith had sex, fucked, made love, diddly doo the dee out of each other. From finding out Shiro wasn’t really…Shiro, Meeting Keiths mother (which took a big toll on your lover )to Lotor’s betrayal and losing the castle of lions that you never really had any time to…relax.
    * Everything had been so heart-wrenching and crazy. Since then, this was the first time you had been alone together in those months, and you weren’t going to take it for granted. You missed his loving warmth, soft lips, and sweet embrace so much.
  * I cannot describe how much ya’ll like to tease each other too n shit, especially when Keith likes to dirty talk, making you beg for his dick. Though you both were at the wrong place at the wrong time… Story Time~ Read below my children
      * “(Y/N) you’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled into your ear, trailing his hot tongue along your neck. Keith’s dick was painfully aching to be inside you. He couldn’t remember the last time he made love to you, gave you the affection you deserved. You meant so much to him and Keith wanted to show you how much he appreciated and loved you, afraid that one day you’d disappear.
      * His lust filled chuckle sent goosebumps through your skin, those nimble fingers circled your hips lovingly as he adjusted you more in his arms. You moaned feverishly, his dick purposely grinding against your heated core, you craved for him and only him to have his way with you.
      * “Keith someone’s going to hear you.” you whimpered embarrassingly “Please, I want you so bad right now, just put it in already!” you begged, your core tingling, aching to be filled by him.
      * “Put what in? You need to tell me what you want babygirl.” Keith purred. You shook your head shyly, too embarrassed to say such dirty things out loud in public. Loverboy adjust your legs around his waist, pushing you against the wall with a little more force. His member prodding against your wet pussy through your underwear. He began rubbing himself against your moist panties more profusely. His groans and soft pants were music to your ears, it was driving you insane. You wanted to hear him moaning under his breath about how tight you were for him, how wet, how much of a good girl you’ve been for him, his whispers of sweet praises, those lust filled kisses bruising your li-
  * Did I mention, you two were at the Clear Day Festival on planet Drazan, hiding behind a game booth? If anyone decided to be curious and take a couple of steps to look behind the tent, sure enough, you’d both get caught.
      * “Keith.” you moaned through his lips, he hummed in response, his grip tight on your thighs. His tongue swiveled around your mouth feverishly just as you rubbed harder against his bulge mewling, the friction was mind-fogging, the pleasure against your clothed clit . You groaned, biting his lip seductively “Are we really going to do it here?”
  * Doing it in public? You wouldn’t admit it out loud but it sounded so damn hot. The possibility of someone finding you two fucking behind the tent like horny teenagers made your clit tingle with excitement.
      * You could practically taste his dick in your mouth now. The mere thought of it had you salivating from the good fucking you were about to get.
  * Keith’s dick? Average size when flaccid, not too big although he’s not that small either. But when fully erect? Lololol, it’s impossible to not choke when going down on him. Since he’s part Galran
  * Those canine teeth tend to grow a little longer and sharper when aroused, he’s more…animalistic? Hard to put in words since you’re the only one who’s ever been with him ;) The way he’d scrape his teeth against your neck, leaving marks on you drove you wild. It was also apart of a marking process, making everyone know who exactly you belong to.
      * Keith didn’t answer. Instead, to shut you up and make you cave in, he lifted your shirt up and latched his mouth on your breast as he kneaded the other with his palm. You tensed, gripping the back of his paladin armor stifling the sounds of sweet bliss as best you could, but failing miserably.
      * if it weren’t for the large crowds laughing and cheering, festival music playing and the screams from others on the rides, everyone on Clear Day would be able to hear your lust filled moans and skin slapping against skin.
      * His tongue flicked your hardened bud “Tell me. what you. want.” his sharpened canine brushed against your sensitive nipple then latched onto the other. He never ceased as he dry humped you. Your tits bouncing with each thrust “I-I want you.” you tugged his soft locks, gripping his armor tighter. “Say it.” Keith teased, “You have to say it.” Fine!”
      * “I-I…I want your hard throbbing cock deep in my wet pussy!” “…wow (y/n).” It would’ve been an understatement to say that your face was as red as his paladin armor. Your boyfriend was speechless, never had he ever heard you say something so bold like that. But you didn’t care, you had enough of his foreplay.
      * Your hand instantly reached down, tugging his pants down far enough to feel the base of his meaty dick. Keith shivered at the coolness from your fingertips tracing the head of his dick down to the shaft. “Mmm..” you licked his pre-cum off the tip of your finger. It finally sent him over the edge.
      * Keith lowered you to the ground, turned you around then pressed your body against the wall once more. “Whatever my baby wants,” he whispered into your ear, you wiggled your ass against his groin, biting your lip as you smiled with excitement.
  * YOU WERE FINALLY GONNA GET SOME FINE ASS DICK
      * “Keith, (Y/n) there you are!” from the corner of your eye, you saw a white and pink blob come out from the ray of colorful lights, “Allura!” you yelped, the princess gasped and stumbled back. She tripped over a trash bag, landing on her butt while a bucket plopped onto her head. You and Keith scrambled to fix yourselves to be presentable before Allura had a chance to take the bucket off her head.
      * “……I-I wanted to tell you both that Shiros in the fin-final round in the arm wrestling competition. I thought we could all cheer him on.” she was embarrassed on what she tumbled upon. If it had been a few more seconds, well her innocence would’ve been gone forever.
      * Her voice was barely audible from the screams and crowd. She still hadn’t removed the bucket off her head either. “Alright.” Keith coughed, easing Allura off the ground. “Please don’t tell anyone what you saw.” Allura blushed beneath the bucket. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Extra~

Everyone sat in the Castle of Lions livingroom, Pidge had been laying on Hunks lap going through her laptop sipping on her space juice, Hunk had his arm on the couch as the other had been scrolling through his phone as well. Lance and Shiro were picking on eachother, fighting about lions know what, the last cookie? Coran was setting up the board for the next D&D game as Allura happily played with the space mice. You or Keith hadn’t bothered paying attention, your hand roamed his soft hair as he laid on your lap. His eyes were closed, you knew he was asleep from the soft rumbling you felt. Today was exhausting for everyone.

“So…” Lance piped up. “ Did you get what you wanted (Y/n)?” you blinked, brow raised in confusion “What are you talking about?” Lance’s smile turned into a shit eating grin “You know, you said you wanted Keiths cock.” Pidge spit out her juice in Hunks face, Hunk in return gasped at lance’s words and from being covered in spit and juice. Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise while Allura and Coran froze in place. “Why is everyone freaking out? All (Y/n) wanted was Keith to get her a rooster, right?” By then Keith had rose to his feet. The two of you were blushing deep red “You’re dead Lance!”


End file.
